sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures Of Tom and Lou/Season 1
The first season of The Adventures Of Tom and Lou began on SBC on March 17, 2011 and ended on May 31, 2011. This season chronicles the adventures of two factory workers named Tom and Lou as they embark on a journey around the sea for the summer. Creation and Production The show was originally made for SpongeBuddy Mania, but the creator, teenj12, decided to bring the series to SBC, while continuing to air it on SBM. The season was originally planned for 21 episodes, but ended up only having 14. The seven left over episodes aired apart of Season 2. Episodes The Black Horror is absent in 4 episodes. Ep.1 "Joyride" Tom and Lou both decide they want to change the style of their day to day lives. To get a rush, they both take Tom's uncle's car out on a joyride. (Airdates: SBM: March 9, 2011/SBC: March 17, 2011) Ep.2 "The Pub Club" After insulting a bully, Lou gets more than he can chew, when the bully demands a fight between him and Lou. (Airdates: SBM: March 12, 2011/SBC: March 18, 2011) Ep.3 "Death Of The Black Horror" Tom and Lou take The Black Horror to get fixed and are surprised by the new...advancements. (Airdates: SBM: March 25, 2011/SBC: March 25, 2011) NOTE: The first time SBC got an episode at the same time. Ep.4 "Dating Ms Disaster" Lou falls for a girl with a mobster ex-boyfriend (Airdates: SBM: March 26, 2011/SBC: March 26, 2011) Absent: The Black Horror Ep.5 "Uncle Max" Tom and Lou bump into Uncle Max, who claims to be hunted by the Bad Guyz Club. (Airdates: SBM: April 2, 2011/SBC: April 12, 2011) Ep.6 "High Tide In The Sky" (Special) Tom and Lou take an aggravating plane ride to Bikini Bottom to get to Uncle Max's funeral. Special guest appearance, The Krusty Plane. {C}Guest: The Krusty Plane {C}(Airdate: SBM: April 12, 2011/SBC: April 16, 20110) (WAS SUPPOSED TO AIR APRIL 15, 2011) {C}Absent:The Black Horror Ep.7 "Its a Cold, Cold World" {C}Cold weather aggravates everyone at Uncle Max's "funeral". (Airdate: SBM: April 20th, 2011/SBC: April 21, 2011) Ep.8 "Scooter Tags Along" Tom and Lou must get back their money, which Scooter gave to the Wildfire Club in fear of being beat up. (Airdate: SBM: April 27, 2011/SBC: April 27, 2011) Ep.9/10 "Tom and Lou Go To High School" (Part 1 and 2) (Special Movie Event) Tom and Lou are hired by Lanesville government to spy on a local high school to see what the kids there are up to, but things go array when the Black Horror is taken! (Airdate: SBM: May 2nd, 2011/ SBC: May 1, 2011) NOTE: The first time SBC got an episode first Ep.11 "Susie" A little girl begins to stalk the duo. (Airdate: SBM:May 7th, 2011/SBC: May 7th, 2011) Ep.12 "Big Momma's Bank" Lou's mother stays with Tom and Lou, which aggravates them, but she may come in handy when a local bank is in a robbery situation. (Airdate: SBM: May 15, 2011 / SBC: May 14, 2011) Absent: The Black Horror Ep.13 "Taking Seconds" Tom takes forever bringing back food, which puts Lou in an array of crazy events during the day. (Airdate: SBM: N/A / SBC: May 23, 2011) Ep.14 "Vacation Nation" (Special) Tom and Lou wreak havoc on the newly built S.S Blandy. Guest appearance by Ned and the Needlefish. (Airdate: SBM: May 31, 2011/SBC: May 31, 2011) NOTE: Supposed to air May 30, 2011. Guest Stars: Ned and The Needlefish performing "It Ends Tonight" Absent: The Black Horror Category:The Adventures of Tom and Lou/Episodes